Song of 2 Worlds
by Chara2194
Summary: The two worlds of Idolm@ster and AKB0048 have collided! Something is causing the Kirar to start to die, and the only way to find out why is for the two groups to exchange paths...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Chara Here! and this is the first chapter of this new story, the time is after season 2 of Idolm ster and after the 1st season of AKB0048. This was hard for me... but i hope I did well, please give me responses, I would love to know your feelings on this story?**

_p.s. I'm making an mmd of the 8 idol of idolm ster performing begginer by AKB. All i did was set it up but I think it will show certain songs, and if you know anyone who can, PLEASE help get them to try and create the understudies of AKB? _

_But I just hope you enjoy!_

_A man shrouded in black, sat in what appeared to be an office chair. He then gave an evil smirk as he held what looked like a tiny alien in a very small glass chamber. _

_"Whatever you are... you... will help me get more of your kind... that way... I can change the face of the entire idol industry..." He said sinisterly before laughing manaically_

It was an average busy day for the idols of 765 pro. Haruka, Chihaya, Makoto, Yukiho, Iori, Ami, Azusa, Takane, and Ritsuko were standing in front of their scheduales on the white board and preparing for the work of the day.

"Alright Everyone!" Ritsuko stated, letting everyone else quiet down. "We have a big concert coming up soon so we all need to be ready for anything, do what needs to be done, and get ready to give the performance of our lives! She added with a wide smile as everyone gave out the usual 'OH!' at the end of every cheer to be ready for a performance.

Everyone was smiling and were excited for the show. Chihaya however, seemed upset or down for some unknown reason. Haruka, being her best friend, soon was the first to notice. She then gently pulled Chihaya to the side, wondering what could be bothering her so much.

"Are you alright Chihaya-chan? You seemed worried about thing..." Haruka then smiled, trying to make Chihaya smile also, "You have another huge job?" she asked knowing that Chihaya ALWAYS had a large amount of Idol jobs.

Yet this time, something seemed even odder than usual and Chihaya couldn't smile because of the gut wrenching feelings in her chest. "No... it's not work Haruka... its just that..." she turned her head around and faced her best friend, "... I sense something... something... strange is going on... I can sense it in the air..."

Makoto soon responded to Chihaya's comment, "... You sense it too Chihaya?..."

"Makoto-san..."

"I believe we all feel it..."

Takane cut in andsaid, "Makoto's right... the air seems as still as an undisturbed puddle of water..."

Ami soon butted in trying to make it a lighter situation, "It's almost as scary as Iori or 'the demon drill sergant!" But before she got close to regreting getting hit on the head, the air became even tenser, something the others thought wasn't even possible.

"... I'm getting scared, Azusa-san..." Yukiho whimpered while holding onto Azusa and Iori like wise, "I don't like it either Yukiho..." Azusa frowned, "... I think we should stay here until we figure out whats going on..."

Ritsuko nodded, "..._What IS going on?..."_ she thought while beginning to stare out the window and looking at the sky.

The majority of the understudies: Nagisa, Cheiri, Yuka, Suzuko, Sonnata, Kannata, Mimori, and Makoto, were preparing with Tsubasu for their next gurilla live on a planet with some of the highest ranked anti-entertainment bans in the universe. The successors were practicing with Ukami-sensei while Orine was running late due to a small bug she had in her immune system

"Everyone listen up!" Tsubasa, their producer, stated making sure everyone could hear her. "our next concert will be on Tundrastar starring the understudies. "

Yuka was the first to react to the news, "Oh, its been forever since we were last on Tundrastar." As Yuka said this, everyone remembered their last visit and how it was very successful. And yet... Kannata soon notices that something was bothering Tsubasa.

"... Have things gotten worse on Tundrastar?... or is there something else we should worry about?..." Kannata asked causing everyone to face Tsubasa.

Tsubasa frowned, "... Sensei Sensei... and the kiara... are losing almost all their power and could eventually die..."

"EEHHH!?" everyone yelled in unison. Mimori thought a momment "Did Sensei-Sensei say anything to give a clue on what's happening?" she asked, hoping they would recieve a hint on whats going on.

Tsubasa continued to frown, "Sensei-Sensei did say something very odd... he said '...Kirara... lost... parralel world..."

"Parrallel... world?..." Nagisa said startled and confused. Makoto frowned, "Sounds like crazy lyrics to me..." she grumbled. Suzuko however asked her own question, "Is it possible that they were lyrics Tsubasa-san?"

Cheiri however soon see's her Kirara coming out looking closs to pasing out. Sonata caught the little guy and said, "...Poor Kirara..." she said worryingly. Cheiri soon spoke, "he looks so much weaker now..." she said with sincere concern for her little friend.

Now everyone soon realized that this was indeed a bad situation. Yet now everyone began asking themselves, '_What can we do to help them?...'_

Then, a strange magical sounding voice came from no where!

_"... Do you wish to help the Kirara and protect this world?" _It asked

Tsubasa soon however and thought, '_...It can't be... ACHAN!?'_

All the understudies responded to the question with an "OF COURSE!"

Kannata quickly added, "We would do ANYTHING to protect the universe and people we love! So please, whoever you are... help us discover the truth!?"

"PLEASE!?" Everyone demanded since they wanted... no, NEEDED to know what was going on.

... Everything remained quiet for a few minutes... till suddenly, as if like magic a Kirara portal appeared before their very eyes!

"A kirara drive HERE!?" Tsubasa yelled while everyone braced themselves against the powerful winds that tried to pull them through the tunnel of the portal.

Nagisa fought her hardest against the tunnel, when she began to notice something seemed to be behind the portal. So she valently stood up and stared directly into the center of the Kirara drive.

"Nagisa!? What are you doing!?" Cheiri yelled, concerned for her friend and rival. But Nagisa didn't say a word. Because through the portal... she saw a girl... a girl with brown hair and wore two red ribbons on her head...

Everyone was in utter terror as they stared at this strange gateway, "W-What the hell is that thing!?" Iori yelled before Chihaya saw Haruka squarely faced the portal and simply stared. "Haruka!? get away from it! We don't know what it can do!"

Haruka didn't listen... she responded by saying, "... Something... Something larger than life... is calling out to me... I don't know what it is... but..." Before Haruka suddenly saw a pink haired girl with a single turquoise ribbon on the side of her hair... "... I'm going through..." Haruka said deadly serious, something completely out of character for her.

Ritsuko yelled, "Haruka Wait!" but it was to late, Haruka had already entered the portal. Soon everyone else looked at each other and nodded. Each began to stand stronger than ever before... and ran into the portal. Unaware that Miki, Yayoi, Mami, Hibiki, Otonashi, and producer saw them disappear through the portal before a flash of bright lights, able to blind an entire city stopped them from seeing or being able to do anything else.

Nagisa frowned and began to run toward the portal, soon being followed by the rest of the understudies and Tsubasa following her, after realizing it was the ONLY way to discover the truth. Orine arrived just in time to see them enter the portal before being blinded with all the other girls behind her.

_... Through the Kirara Drive, Nagisa had recieved a better look at Haruka before seeing Haruka extend her hand. Nagisa tried her best but couldn't grasp on hard enough. However, a look filled with powerful words appeared before them both. A look saying..._

**_"I don't know what's happening... but promise, as I promise to you... protect everyone!?"_**

_Meanwhile each girl passed their other universe counterparts with similar looks. Chihaya and Cheiri's hair flowed in the wind. Sonata and Ami; Iori and Yuka; Makoto of Akb and Yukiho; Mimori and Azusa; Kannata and Makoto of 765 pro; Takane and Suzuko; and finally Tsubasa and Ritsuko each passed each other, each giving their own version of the look that Haruka and Nagisa only seconds ago gave to each other before everything, became pure white._

When Nagisa began to wake up, she shot up afraid of where she was, but to her surprise, a group of six people were trying their best to help them. As Nagisa tried to stand, a girl with beautiful blonde hair walked up to her, "Where are they!?" she yelled.

A man with black hair and glasses tried to calm the girl down, "Miki... I don't think yelling at her will help us find the others..."

Miki frowned, "where are Haruka-chan and the others!?" she yelled again...

Nagisa however had just discovered the meanings behind sensei-sensei's words. "Like us... they are in... **_a parallel world_**..."


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**OK Chapter 2! Finally! I know it took FOREVER to write, but the reason it took so long is simple... there's a video with it that I made! you to read to get the link, but its a mmd using an akb song with our idols in this other dimension performing it. Plus there was a lot to write.**

**p.s. if you know anyone who can make the AKB understudies in MMD models, I would need help since I also want to make videos for the other group of girls.**

**It is currently in the IDOLMASTER POV**

Miki frowned at the strange girl in front of her, "... A parallel ...world?..." she said while looking at the girl with a daze of confusion written all over her face. The pink haired girl with a small side ponytail and ribbon nodded dead serious... if this was a joke it wasn't for her. "...ok..." Miki said calmly, before shouting at the top of her lungs, "CUT THE CRAP! Now, tell me where my friends are or..."

"NAGISA IS TELLING THE TRUTH!" a long blue haired girl yelled standing tall and strong while facing Miki with an even more serious look on her face than the other girl.

Miki frowned even more, these two girls... where in a way they reminded her of Chihaya and Haruka, it was as if they had the same aura or something.

Yayoi was the next person to speak, "I hope everyone will be ok..."

"Don't worry Yayoi..." Producer said with a big positive smile, "You know our girls are tough, they'll be alright!" he added.

But a blonde short haired woman with glasses spoke "... can they fight?..." she asked seriously.

Hibiki was the one to respond, "We have learned some fighting skills from performing stunts for action movies."

"... movies?..." the smallest girl with blonde medium length hair asked, looking so confused that she was swirling around in her mind.

Mami was in total shock, "Have you guys ever even SEEN a movie!?" she asked confused and completely stupified by it.

All the strange mysterious girls shook their heads. "... Aren't all forms of entertainment banned here in this world?" a red haired girl asked.

"BANNED!?" All the members of 765 pro shouted in utter confusement before beginning to worry even more about their friends...

Haruka was the first too wake up from the fall forward to this strange dark room outside of the dimension. "W-Where are we?" she said noticing a long light pink haired girl kneeling next to her "A-Are you alright?" she asked concerned. Haruka nodded before noticing everyone was waking up, "Everyone! You ok!?" she asked, obviously concerned.

Chihaya was the first to respond, "We're ok Haruka..."

Iori then asks, "Where are we?"

Soon the pink haired girl responded, "Your on the AKB0048 space ship..."

"**SPACESHIP!?" **the entire 765 pro gang shouted in utter disbelief before hearing another voice speak, "To be exact, your on the Assault Stage Ship Flying Jet..."

The voice came from a petite green haired girl with a bow in front of her ponytail. "But our question is... Who are you? And where are our understudies?" she asked as seven more girls stood behind her with the same look of confusment and wondering what was going on.

"Understudies?" Ritsuko asked confused to no end. Suddenly though Yukiho spoke, " Uh...C-Could you mean those other girls we passed by when we went through that portal?..."

"Or whatever it was we experienced earlier..." Makoto added while all the other members began to think about their passing counterparts or whoever those other girls were.

The green haired girl spoke again, "That's probably them... Yuko, can you pull up that photo of the understudies?" she asked before an orange haired girl immediately pulled a large image of all the understudies and their producer up on a large hologramic screen. "Here they are Takamina!" the girl said with a smile.

Haruka looked immidiately at the image with the girl she passed by in the switch between worlds and immediately widened her eyes. "... Who's the girl with short pink hair?"

"Nagisa..." The long pink haired girl with a flower in her hair spoke, "Nagisa was a very shy young girl... but she always tried to look positive and whenever we needed that push forward, she would say the words we needed to hear like any other great leader. However, there was no leader like Kanata..." she said as the image zoomed in on a red haired girl that Makoto had passed by during the transfer.

"The others are Mimori, Sonata, Suzuko, Yuka, Makoto, Cheiri, and myself Aida Orine..." she continued. Then Ritsuko asked "Who's the woman in the back?"

Suddenly a black skinned man dressed as a woman spoke, "allow me, I am Ukamie-sensei to explain, the woman in the back of the photo is the producer of the entire AKB0048 team, Tsubasa-san... but the question I have for you is... what are your names?"

Ritsuko soon explained, "I am Akizuki Ritsuko, one of the producers of 765 Pro. The rest of the girls are Idol members of our company: Amami Haruka, Kisaragi Chihaya, Kikuchi Makoto, Hagiwara Yukiho, Shijou Takane. Then there are the members of my project group Ryuuguu Komachi: Minase Iori, Futami Ami, and Miura Azusa. We are 765 pro!"

The rest of the room remained quiet before Ukamie-Sensei sighed, "...Well, from what it seems, until we figure out how and why you and our understudies switched places... you will have to take there place..."

Suddenly though Takamina yelled, "WAIT!... We need to test them... see how suitable of Idols they are..." Ami pouted, "We are idols... and can prove it..."

But then Ukamie sensei spoke, "... Alright Takamina... how's this for a challenge... each member must learn how to perform the song _Beginner_ in three days time, and if they can... we will continue to support them. While I teach Ritsuko-san this world and the entire history of AKB0048, each successor will teach te idol based on who they are representing."

Ukamie then added, "For example... Haruka-san seems to be here in Nagisa's place... so Yuko will teach her the dance..." Yuko smiled and placed her arm around Haruka's shoulder, "... I won't make this easy on you..." she said with a small smirk.

"Next, Chihaya-san seems to be in Cheiri's place... So... Mayu, you teach her..." Ukamie added. Mayu was a girl with long blue haired pigtails, "... Understood..." she said emotionlessly while walking next to Chihaya.

One by one each successor and Idol was paired up into pairs: Makoto and Takamina, Yukiho and Yuki, Takane and Tomomi, Iori and Sayaka, Ami and Sae, and finally Azusa and Haruna.

"Orine, I want you to help me teach Ritsuko everything we know about the history of AKB0048..." Ukamie asked her with a look explaining that he would need the help since this strange outsider would have to take charge for their past producer. Orine nodded, "Yes Sensei..." she said calmly before leading Ritsuko away from the girls.

From the Idol's point of view, it seemed they had no choice but to accept and beat the challenge. Takamina stated, "Ok! we are going to all change into work out clothes and teach all of the newbies this dance by first SHOWING them what to do..."

Sayaka smirked, "YOSH! Lets get started!" she cheered while the other successors smiled... as if they were actually excited about this challenge. Which they all were, they wanted to know how well these girls stacked against their understudies.

At first the 765 Idols frowned, but then... as always... Haruka smiled wide, "OK EVERYONE LETS GO!" she said placing her hand in front of her... which all the other members knew meant the famous pep talk, so everyone immediately placed their hands in, "HERE WE GO! 765 PRO... FIGHT!" Haruka shouted before the others shouted just as loud, "OOHH!" each smiling and being ready for whatever they had planned for them.

... They were not expecting such a complicated and intense song... as the Idols watched the successors perform _Beginner_ they all couldn't help but get worried. Finally Iori spoke after the successors finished, "How are we supposed to learn THAT in **3 DAYS!?**"

Sayaka, being Iori's tutor spoke, "... by me drilling it into your brain till you can sleep doing it..." she frowned while pulling Iori away into a private practice room with Iori flailing her arms as she was dragged away.

Ami smiled and ran up to Sae, "Neh-Neh Saechi... what do we do?..." she asked actually excited to learn such a complicated dance, even though she desperately wished her sister Mami was there to share the experience with her. Sae smiled, "Like the others, we are going to practice solo until we feel ready to work with the others..." she then also lead Ami away to another room.

Takane mysteriously smiled at Tomomi, "Then... Senpai... shall we also leave everyone be to rehearse?" she asked while walking gracefully toward the door. Tomomi smiled, "Indeed Shijou-san..."

Azusa stood up, "Arah-Arah... looks like we are being left behind..." Haruka however smiled, "Its ok ~nya, we need to practice too." she smiled as she and Azusa walked out leaving the room with a smile and talking like old friends out to another room.

Yukiho shyly stood as Yuki smiled, "Come now Yukiho, I'm sure you will learn in no time..." she said with a smile. Yukiho shyly nodded and bowed, "T-t-take care of me, Kashiwagi-san!" she said following her senpai quietly after bowing.

Takamina sighed, "Since Haruka and Chihaya will probably be center, Mayu and Yuko, you too should work with those two here while I work with Makoto in the nearest place available to practice..." she said as their fearless leader.

Yuko smiled, "Of course! captain!" she said while Mayu simply nodded. Takamina then turned toward Makoto, "Come on.. lets go!" she said with a smile. Makoto was hesitant though... in a sense, she was worried by how much her partner had reacted toward them. However she decided to follow after thinking that this girl wants whats best for this group, and if testing is what they need to do then so be it...

Soon Yuko and Mayu nodded before Haruka and Chihaya stood in position. Yuko smiled and turned around, "Mayu will observe you while you follow my directions ok?" She explained before they faced the mirror.

Chihaya and Haruka nodded, they were ready to learn... if it was the only way then so be it... they will learn this dance and be able to get things back to normal.

Ritsuko was in utter astonishment as she stared at the gigantic collection of AKB history, "... this is incredible..." she said quietly before seeing Orine with a giant book stating, "This will tell you how we formed..." she smiled before giving Ritsuko the book. Ritsuko smiled, "... Well... better get started..." she said to herself before studying every possible fact she possibly could get her hands on.

That evening all the Idols were exhausted, but knew that there training wasn't even close to finished. They all met up to eat, but Iori as usual couldn't help but complain, "WHY ARE THEY TESTING US LIKE THIS?! I MEAN ISN'T NEING AN IDOLL SUPPOSED TO BE A DREAM OF THEIRS?..."

"Not exactly..." a familiar voice rang in their ears.

"Ritsuko!?" all the idols said in unioson, happy to see their friend again. Chihaya then asked, "W-what do you mean by not exactly?" Ritsuko frowned and sat with them, "Yes... being an Idol is a dream of theirs... but it also is to keep entertainment alive in general..."

"... W-What do you mean?" Yukiho asked shyly.

"Well... in this world... entertainment is banned..."

"WHAT!?" All the girls exclaimed

Soon Ritsuko explained everything she learned about the history of AKB today, the fact that everything was banned and why... but even though the entire senario seemed immpossible, the girls began to understand.

"...So the truth is that the reason they're challenging us like this is to see if we have what it takes to protect this world..." Makoto simplified. To suddenly Takamina's voice behind her, "Exactly..." she said calmly with a light smile, before Yuko added, "We can't let just ANYONE be an idol... their lives will forever be at risk..." soon the other successors surrounded the idols with a smile.

Haruka smiled even wider as it all made sense, "Ok girls... let's do this! After all, we made our own promise to those girls right?..." she asked before seeing everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

Two days later, after hours of nonstop practice and arguments, came the final momment when they would prove that they were Idols worthy of the position gien to them. Each Idol stood in position and as the successors and other cast members watched, began to marvel at the job these girls were doing.

video link: youtube /xpGkNQoxODU

Kirara began to form around them all causing them to be slightly confused, however the girls refused to stop and kept going. "The kirara are reacting..." Sae commented. Yuki lightly frowned, "... could it be a symbol of their passing?..." Takamina smirked, "I think they passed..."

As soon as the song ended the idols smiled, they had done it, what seemed imposible actually happened! Soon they saw the approving look of all the successors and cheered. They proved they were true idols, but Chihaya frowned for a momment. she began to think, '_... I wonder... if we are cut out for this... and I also wonder how our counterparts are doing in our world...'_


End file.
